


true care

by spideyguts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Aka my first time writing bottom Bucky, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Broke College Student Bucky, Bucky’s a total twink in this, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Kink, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve Rogers The Hot Avenger Boyf, This is so fluffy it’ll rot your teeth, Top Steve Rogers, face fucking, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: The sunrise shone into their apartment, which was by no means shabby- Steve got paid a shitload while Bucky was a broke college student. Though Bucky did protest to Steve paying for the place solely by himself. Steve shut him up by fucking him on the kitchen counter the day they moved in. God, he was so in love.





	true care

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! the title of this is from a song called true care by james vincent mcmorrow i recommend 10/10 boyos. have some fluffy sex between our fav homos so we can forget about the shitshow that was infinity war <3 enjoy!

“Sam stop fucking around and send me the notes for Hale’s class. If I don’t pass the final then I’m fucked in literally every sense. My dads gonna kill me.” 

Bucky ran his fingers through his messy and unruly hair out of pure stress. Finals week was tough, and so were the weeks leading up to it. He was gonna fucking die of stress and no one would notice. He doesn’t know why he chose med school, he could’ve done something easier like art school or hell, even engineering. But nope, he wanted to help people. That was always Bucky’s problem, he always wanted to help others but not himself. 

Well fuck him man, because the only way he could think of helping himself right now was for finals to go away and be over with, or have his hot avenger boyfriend pushing him over his desk and fucking him with his hands behind his back and his head smashed into his keyboard. But he couldn’t have either, because Steve was on a mission and well- finals don’t just disappear. 

Sam clicked his tongue on the other line of the phone, making Bucky roll his eyes as he scooted his desk chair back to stand up.

“Yeah, yeah! I’ll send em’ damn!-“ Sam practically howled, although it was hard to tell from the loud thump of music and voices coming through the speaker. 

Bucky scoffed, “Sam are you really at the club two days before finals?” He could hear Sam laugh and shoo someone away but it didn’t seem to work because then Natasha’s voice rang through the phone. 

“Yeah we are! It’s called not being a high strung bitch! You should try it Buckaroo!” He heard Sam make a little ‘Oh shit!’ and a faint, “See ya later Buck!” before the line went dead. 

He threw the phone a bit more aggressively on his bed than intended, but seriously, what the hell man? His friends were no help and he seemed to be the only one stressing over the looming tests. With a deep breath Bucky splayed out on the bed. He wouldn’t fall asleep, he wouldn’t. 

He kicked off his pants and shirt, leaving him in tight black briefs that clung to his lean frame nicely. Bucky wasn’t built like his boyfriend, he sorta looked like a twink straight out of a tumblr girls wet dream. He didn’t mind it, he wasn’t particularly insecure and Steve loved to grab him easily. (Bucky could weigh 300 pounds and he’s sure Steve could grab him easily.) But fuck- when Steve got worked up he’d grab Bucky by the hips and have his way with him. Kiss the insides of his thighs until Bucky was trembling with need at getting his boyfriends red, perfect lips around his leaking cock. 

Bucky groaned and grabbed at himself through his briefs, feeling himself half hard already at the thought of Steve. 3 days, 3 days since he last saw Steve or even talked to him. He desperately hoped he was okay, as soon as his boyfriend got home he was gonna sit on his lap and grind against his thick cock until they were both fucking delirious.

But he was way too tired to actually get off, so he huffed out a whine and slipped his eyes shut, repeating,

“I won’t fall asleep, I won’t fall asleep, I won’t fall asleep.” 

-

A heavy weight was pressed against Bucky’s back when he woke up, and a smell of everything nice and comforting filled his nose. Along with his own coconut shampoo. He couldn’t help but smile and turn so he could face his boyfriend who mumbled sleepily, 

“Good morning sleepyhead.” Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s heart was gonna beat out of his fucking chest, he could cry from how happy and relieved he was that his boyfriend was here in bed with him, safe, and at home. 

He kissed Steve passionately, smiling into it. Steve returned the smile and Bucky rolled atop him, morning breath could go fuck itself. He didn’t care about anything other than the fact Steve was here and alive and- and his dick was here too, that was always a plus. 

Bucky cupped his hands on Steve’s face, rolling his hips as his boyfriends hands found their way to grab said hips and guide them. 

“How’d the mission go? Any injuries? Are you okay?” He said in-between kisses, peppering his boyfriends face with them. Steve chuckled sleepily and took one hand away from Bucky’s hip to tangle his fingers in the boys short curly hair, 

“It was fine, went good. Caught the bad guy, only a few bruises and a burn on my collarbone. Hm, your hairs greasy. I leave you for three days and you already forgot how to take care of yourself huh punk?” 

Steve teased, a boyish smile etched on his face. Bucky rolled his eyes and leaned back rolling his hips against his boyfriends hardening cock through his pajama pants. 

“Finals. Stress. Can I suck your cock?” He said distractedly, already swinging his lanky legs down off the bed to get on his knees. Steve moved so he was sitting with his legs spread, Bucky between them. Bucky nuzzled against Steve’s hardening erection, like a damn cat. Steve let out a hum of content, a low rumble in his chest. 

“Course ya can dollbaby.” Bucky smirked up at him and grabbed at the pants, pulling them down. Steve aided him at getting them past his ankles and before he could give his best Steve Rogers mom lecture about Bucky throwing them across their room, Bucky had his mouth around the top of his cock. Steve huffed out and Bucky focused on making his cock real wet, practically making out with the tip of it until it was red and shiny and Steve was canting his hips up- a silent plea for more. 

Who was Bucky to deny his beautiful boyfriend? He licked a stripe under the head, pressing a lewd kiss and using his thumb to swirl around the leaking slit. 

“F-fuck baby, so good.” Steve’s fingers found their way to Bucky’s hair and his nails scratched at his scalp, making Bucky close his eyes in pleasure. His own cock was leaking and hard against his briefs, and fuck his ass was begging to be filled with his boyfriends beautiful cock. It’d been too long since they last fucked. Three days, man. Three fucking days.

Bucky took Steve all the way in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and slightly grazing his teeth against his boyfriends cock making Steve hiss in pleasure, pulling on Bucky’s strands out of pure instinct. Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock and encouraged him by doing it again. He started to hum around him, licking and sucking until all he picks hear where the wet noises of his sucking and the buzzing noise of his humming as his boyfriend fucked his throat. Saliva was getting down his chin, and his eyes were tearing up but god he couldn’t look away from his boyfriend. 

The sunrise shone into their apartment, which was by no means shabby- Steve got paid a shitload while Bucky was a broke college student. Though Bucky did protest to Steve paying for the place solely by himself. Steve shut him up by fucking him on the kitchen counter the day they moved in. God, he was so in love. The pinks and purples reflected onto Steve’s creamy freckled skin, making him look like the art he made himself with those talented hands that were currently tangled in Bucky’s hair. He looked like everything nice and sweet, and Bucky wanted to drink in the image until he was dizzy with it. He never wanted to go a day in his life without Steve Rogers. 

“Bucky- fuck- you gotta stop. I’m gonna cum, and I really, really, really want to cum buried inside you.” Steve slurred out. He said it once, and he’ll say it a million times again; Bucky Barnes was so in love with everything that was Steve Rogers. Steve pulled him up by his armpits, like he weighed nothing. He pulled off his cock with a lewd wet noises, pressing a kiss to the ti before parting with a pout on his lips. Steve just kissed him and shook his head. 

“You’re such a dork.” His boyfriend said in a fucked out voice, his adam’s apple bobbing as he spoke. Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away from his throat, so he latched onto it to suck a mark that would soon fade away. 

“Fuck me. Make love to me. Whatever. Just. C’mon, fuck me captain.” He rolled his hips down and looked at Steve, and Steve looked back with adoration, love, and downright need in his eyes. Bucky would never get enough of that. Ever. It made his body tingle and goosebumps rise on olive colored flesh. Steve ran his hands all over his body, pushing him down into the bed before leaning over to the bedside drawer and grabbing the handy bottle of lube they kept.

With heavy eyelids Bucky wrapped his legs around his boyfriends waist, letting his head drop against the pillows. It was propped up against Steve’s favorite pillow, and Bucky couldn’t help but lazily smile as he inhaled his boyfriend smell. He’d never get enough of anything that was related to Steve. Ever. He was the most addicting thing to ever happen to Bucky. He was simply intoxicating. 

Steve kissed Bucky’s neck and practically ripped off the boys briefs, creating a whine to form in the back of Bucky’s throat. 

“I liked those you dorito shaped asshole.” Steve chuckled and Bucky couldn’t even be pissed because the noise brought music to his ears and electricity through his veins. 

“I’ll buy you new ones. I’ll buy you as many as you want sweetheart.” 

“Didn’t know I had a secret sugar daddy. Captain America: The Sugar Daddy. That’d make an intense movie, dontcha think?” He giggled/slurred our as Steve hugged against his neck, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“How’d I get so damn lucky with you Buck?” Bucky smiled fondly at ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“You’re not too bad yourself Stevie.” Steve laughed at that, and Bucky couldn’t help laughing too. 

“You’re too much sometimes. God, I love you.” They we’re looking at each others eyes now, intimacy pouring into the wounds of their pasts and soothing them better than any med school could teach Bucky to. Steve was the only cure he could have for any hurt in his life, and he was sure the feeling was mutual. Bucky wanted to marry this man one day. He was being delusional, but god- he knew it was true. Steve was it for him. 

Bucky’s thoughts were cut off when Steve circled a finger around his hole, already lubed up. He must’ve been far into his thoughts to not notice, he must’ve been more sleep deprived than he though. Fuckin’ college. Fuckin’ med school. Steve abruptly shoved two fingers in him. Fuckin’ boyfriends! 

Bucky dug his fingernails into Steve’s biceps, throwing his head back to expose his neck to his boyfriend. He bit down on his lip and smiled as the burning sensation of being opened and filled drowned him. He became pliant underneath Steve’s ministrations, moaning out and slurring for more. Steve swirled his fingers inside him, opening him and prodding at his walls. Bucky loves the feeling of Steve’s long, big fucking fingers inside of him. They soothed the ache Bucky had when he needed to be filled so bad. (Although they’d never match Steve’s cock, Bucky was such a slut for his cock it was unbelievable.) 

Steve pushed up against Bucky’s prostate and Bucky full out whined, canting his hips down. Steve was talking, probably telling him how good he was taking his fingers or some dumb sappy Steve shit. But all Bucky could focus on was the feeling of Steve adding another finger, and scissoring them open and pressing and swirling against that spot inside him that made his body hot and tight and stars explode against his eyelids. 

“Steve, Steve, Steve, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, please fill me up. Fill me up so good Stevie.” He was whimpering and tossing his head back and forth, and he reached down and grabbed Steve’s wrist to fuck himself down onto Steve’s delicious fucking fingers. Maybe he had a bit of a hand kink. But also maybe he had a bit of a Steve Rogers kink. Who knows? 

Steve groaned and buried his face in Bucky’s neck, sucking and biting. Leaving marks that Bucky knew he’d have to ask Wanda for makeup to hide them so Natasha and Sam wouldn’t give him shit. But Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care, or to tell Steve to stop being a fucking vampire because it all felt so overwhelmingly good. His whole body was on fire and he needed Steve inside of him, and he needed it now. 

With one last swirl of his hips he let go of Steve’s wrists and ran his hands up those fucking beautiful arms of his boyfriends, and ran his hands over his face and kissed his boyfriends slightly crooked nose. He was so perfect to Bucky. So damn perfect. 

“Fuck me Steve. Please?” He whined our desperately, and Steve nodded and bit his lip as he reached for the lube to coat his cock throughly. 

“Condom or no condom baby?” Bucky answered without hesitation, “No condom.” Steve nodded. 

Bucky trusted Steve with everything, especially with the most intimate parts of himself. He liked the feeling of Steve fucking him raw and breaking him down from the inside out. He loved Steve. He loved making Steve feel good, making him happy. And god did he want to make Steve happy. He was sure he was crying, because as Steve was lining up he kissed under Bucky’s eyes and then his eyelids as they fluttered shut, whispering words and promises of everything being alright. Everything would be alright. 

Steve pushed into the tight heat of Bucky’s ass, moaning out in sync with Bucky. “Always feel so good dollbaby. So tight n warm for me.” Steve sliding into him felt right, felt like home. His boyfriend thrusted like that for awhile, slow and sensual. Swirling his hips and making Bucky bounce up and almost hit his head against the backboard before dragging him back down to do it all over again. Bucky felt like he was combusting, his dick was leaking and turning purple against his stomach, a constant stream of precum making his lean lower belly shine and glisten, but Steve was intent on ignoring his cock as he pounded into his ass, making Bucky go crazy. He was just barely pushing on that spot inside of him, like the fucking tease he is. Figures. Bucky lazily ran his fingers down Steve’s skin, anywhere he could find as his boyfriend talked to him, telling him how much he missed him and how much he loved him. He whispered back the same, feeling tears come to his eyes once more. 

“I love you Steve. I fucking love you. Wanna come home to you everyday, want you to come home to me. Wanna clean you up after missions, wanna lick your knuckles after they’ve been bloodies and bruised. Wanna get in stupid fights with you over dumb things like TV shows and broken glasses. Wanna see you get grey hairs and wanna get a dog or somethin’ with ya. I wanna marry you- I think Stevie. I wanna be yours for forever.” He slurred our, and yeah- he was crying now. But so was Steve, and then they were kissing and all Bucky could taste was the salt of their tears and all he could feel was Steve, Steve, Steve. 

Steve pulled back, never breaking the kiss, to sit on his haunches and hauled Bucky to bounce on his cock in his lap. He was so much more deeper this way, hitting Bucky’s spot now with every thrust, no more teasing. Just pure need for release and the need to be as close to Bucky as possible. Steve grunted into the kiss and Bucky whined back, their own language that only they could understand. It was one of the most beautiful and raw things Bucky had ever had the pleasure of hearing. Steve finally grabbed Bucky’s cock, swirling his thumb around and smearing the boys precum over. Slick sounds filled their ears as Steve thrust up and Bucky down to meet him, and Steve’s hands fucking Bucky’s cock so good Bucky’s sure he was seeing fucking galaxies beneath his eyelids. His abdomen was tense and the coil in his gut was tightening as Steve gave a particularly hard thrust and a flick of his wrist. Bucky practically shouted out, voice breaking, 

“Steve, m’ gunna cum. M’ gunna cum. M’ sorry- m’sorry. Fuck, Stevie!” His whole body went tense as he buried his face in Steve’s neck, and not once did Steve stop thrusting or tugging at Bucky’s cock. With a strangled gasp Bucky’s cock shot off, cum leaking down Steve’s tummy and hand. His orgasm felt like it lasted forever, all he could hear was ringing in his ears and Steve moaning and telling him he loved him, and distantly he could feel how tense Steve was getting and how sloppy his thrusts were becoming.

“Cum in me Stevie, cmon. I wan’ it. I love you so much. Please cum in me, wan’ it so bad. Let go Stevie.” And then he felt Steve’s arms wrap around him protectively, tightening and he was burning his face in Bucky’s shoulder as he shivered and trembled and came inside of Bucky. Bucky shushed him, petting his head and telling him he was thankful and how good he felt. For the better half of 5 minutes they stayed like that, Steve buried inside Bucky and the only thing that could be heard was their panting and lips lazily meeting necks and birds chirping outside. The sunrise was now mostly oranges and yellows, and Bucky was sure it was hitting them and not just his Stevie now. They both probably looked like the most fucked up kinda art, but wasn’t that the prettiest kind? 

Steve broke the silence first, nudging Bucky back and Bucky follows sleepily. “We should take a shower. And then go get breakfast downtown.” Steve hummed against Bucky’s skin and Bucky smiled. 

“Okay, sounds good. Mm, pancakes. Delicious.” Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple. 

“Don’t know how you eat stuff like pancakes, gross. S’ all too sugary and uh- just- pancakey yknow?” Bucky practically howled with laughter. 

“Pancakey? Really? That’s not even a word, Rogers.” 

Steve fake pouted, “It is so a word! I just made it one!” He started to tickle Bucky mercilessly, and Bucky finally caved after his lungs felt like they were on fire after laughing so hard. “Fine! Fine! It’s a word!” 

Steve just laughed and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple before hurrying to the bathroom, buck ass naked yelling, 

“Last one there’s paying for breakfast!” 

Bucky couldn’t even be mad that he would be paying as he sat up slowly, looking out at the sunrise lit city. Steve was worth how many ever breakfasts that he wanted, and Bucky was certain that he’d wanted forever with the red white and blue wearing dork singing Frank Sinatra from the bathroom. God, he was in love with Steve fucking Rogers.

**Author's Note:**

> thassss a wrap! hope u enjoyed! kudos and comments are appreciated! <3 have a nice night or day lovelies!


End file.
